


with you

by skatzaa



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Plans For The Future, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: Padmé, Sabé, and dreams for the future.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



Sabé shook off her drowsiness and propped herself up on one elbow to gaze down at Padmé, eyes still closed. Their hair was fanned out across the sheets and pillows around them, the shades so perfectly matched that Sabé couldn’t tell where hers ended and Padmé’s began.

Padmé turned into her, pressing up against Sabé’s skin and tucking her head under the jut of her chin. Sabé closed her eyes briefly, savoring the warmth. It was winter in Theed, and she was well known for her shameless willingness to leech heat off of others; this was sweeter though, because it was  _ Padmé. _

“You can’t say the Lake Country every time,” Sabé said eventually, picking up the threads of the conversation they’d abandoned early, when Padmé had looked at her like  _ that  _ and they’d tumbled into bed together. “There’s a whole galaxy out there to explore.”

A groan from somewhere near her armpit, then Padmé’s voice, sleepy and slow. “You’re worse than a peko-peko after an egg.”

She rolled away though, once more on her back as she squinted against the weak evening light filtering in through the windows. Not many got to see Padmé this soft and vulnerable, and Sabé counted it as one of the greatest honors that her queen had ever been bestowed upon her.

“What about you, then?” Padmé said, a challenge lurking in the words. “Where would  _ you _ choose to go?”

It was an old game, this, the discussion of where they would go and what they would do after Amidala’s reign ended. The others had begun to make plans— _ concrete _ plans—in recent days, not just little girls dreaming about adventures in exotic places, but the first steps in their lives after their paths would diverge.

Padmé hadn’t indulged, and neither had Sabé. She wouldn’t leave without her lady, and she would wait as long as she needed for Padmé to choose her next step.

And so, this: lying in bed together, sweat drying on their skin, playing the same game they had in the starship that had ferried them away from their home, when they’d needed such frivolous distractions.

Sabé tilted her chin back as she thought on it, exposing her neck enough that Padmé leaned in to trail kisses across her skin.

“Jedha,” she decided, after very little deliberation. She’d first read about it years ago, when she’d started doing research on the Jedi following the invasion. She’d liked Obi-Wan Kenobi, serious though he was, and little Ani, and she’d wanted to know more about their culture and way of life. Jedha had been a minor footnote in one of the texts she’d found, but she’d been instantly fascinated by the sandstone canyons and sprawling steppes, the maze-like markets of Ai-jed and the holy days of NiJedha, the holiest of their holy cities.

“Jedha?” Padmé echoed, sounding bemused. “The religious moon in the Western Reaches?”

Sabé flapped a hand dismissively, making a dissatisfied sound low in her throat. “It’s not just religion. It’s  _ spirituality. _ Don’t you think it’s somewhat wonderful, to know that so many beings from every way of life have found common ground in one place? And I’ve heard the Great Library is  _ magnificent...” _

She came back down from her imaginings of endless bookshelves to find Padmé gazing up at her, expression soft and fond, and closed her mouth with a quick  _ snick, _ trying not to feel embarrassed. She knew that just as she cherished seeing Padmé in intimate moments, Padmé loved to see Sabé enthusiastic, unconstrained by the protocols of their stations or the requirements of diplomacy.

“Alright,” Padmé says. “After we get lost in your library, where would you choose to go next?”

Warmth curled in Sabé’s chest at that  _ we. _ She tilted her head again, pretending to think, as Padmé humored her. 

Amidala, even after passing on her throne and crown and mantle, would have little time to wind her way through the neighborhoods of backwater planets most people had never heard of before, and they both knew it. But Sabé let herself pretend, as Padmé was, for now. 

“Alderaan next,” she said. “Aldera City is beautiful, I’ve heard.”

“As is Queen Breha,” Padmé teased, and squealed when Sabé pinched her arm in retaliation. 

“What is said in handmaiden training exercises  _ stays _ in handmaiden training exercises,” she said, faux haughtily, ignoring Padmé’s little jab to her ribs. Anyway, Sabé was allowed to think Breha Organa was beautiful— _ and _ politically astute, a combination that, historically, left her a little weak in the knees. Case in point: her present company. 

“And then?” Padmé asked, voice softer now. A little sad, too, which wouldn’t do. This was only a game, but surely Padmé must know by now: Sabé would do anything to ease her sadness. 

“And then, Varykino,” Sabé said. Because it’s where Padmé's heart laid, and Sabé’s heart laid with Padmé.

Padmé didn’t need to ask for more; she knew Sabé’s meaning. She reached up, a hand on Sabé’s neck, and drew her in for a long, slow kiss that made heat pool low in Sabé’s belly again. They broke apart after a moment, and Sabé met Padmé’s eyes, a shade darker than her own.

Padmé said, voice barely more than a whisper, “And after?”

There were too many things to say to that, too many ways their paths could diverge in reality.

“Bah.” She waved a hand again, breaking the tension. “Boring stuff. Fighting injustice, saving the galaxy, et cetera, et cetera. You know, a normal day’s work.”

Padmé giggled, ducking her head down so her breath wafted against Sabé’s skin and had her squirming and laughing, too ticklish to withstand it for long. She wriggled away and Padmé chased, fingers joining her breath. Sabé shrieked, and tried to evade again. 

“What about you, my Lady Naberrie?” Sabé asked, slightly breathless, after she’d recovered somewhat. She was no longer up above Padmé, her arm having given out on her at some point during her rush to escape the tickling sensations. She met Padmé’s warm brown eyes, a reflection of her own, and Padmé smiled.

“I’ll be with you, of course.”


End file.
